


Vengeance

by jupiterwriting



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Degradation, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Goro gets revenge don't worry, Goro is 15, Multi, Persona Awakening, Pre-Canon, Rape, mobgoro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiterwriting/pseuds/jupiterwriting
Summary: “No,” he screams, adrenaline and panic flooding through him and giving him energy to fight again, thrashing around and desperately trying to get away from the cock trying to enter him. A hand tangles in his hair, claws digging painfully into his scalp. He can feel blood drip down his face, but he can barely feel the cuts on his scalp. All he can feel is the steady, incessant press of the Sui-Ki’s dick pushed up against his hole. “It’s not going to fit,” he says desperately. “Please, I’m human, it won’t fit, you’re going to break me, please it --” he cuts off with a broken sob as the head of the cock breaches him, pain shooting through him. His ass stretches far beyond its capability. Goro has the horrifying thought that he is going to die like this, split open on a shadow’s cock, torn apart and broken with no one to miss him.
Relationships: Goro Akechi/Mob, Goro Akechi/Shadows
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> please heed the tags. this work contains explicit underage rape, as this takes place when goro is fifteen.

The first few times, he doesn’t know what the fuck he’s doing. Robin Hood sits inside his chest, shoots down shadows as they come, but he gets lost in the winding halls of Mementos, has to run fleeing from the floor at the sound of chains more often than not. He gets back to the shelter with black eyes and bruised ribs and covered in blood, and nobody asks, because nobody cares. 

But he keeps going back, keeps going deeper. He runs through each step of his revenge plot to distract him from the noises, and the fear, and the loneliness. He needs to hone this talent of his, needs to have complete control so he can put the first part of the plan into action, so he can contact his shitbag father and offer his services. So he keeps going, and he keeps going, and even when he’s almost out of healing items, when he knows he should turn back and come back another day, he still keeps going. It feels like he’s close to something, and he’s unwilling to turn back now. 

That, it turns out, was a mistake. 

He doesn’t even  _ see  _ the shadow that grabs him. It comes out of fucking nowhere, sneaks up behind him and grabs him, two strong arms that feel as relenting as rock that wrap around him. His arms are pinned to his sides, but Goro grew up in the foster system, and he knows how to fight, thank you very much. He leans back into the body and kicks his legs up, using the momentum to lean forward and flip the shadow off him. Whatever it is clearly hadn’t expected him to fight back, caught off guard, and Goro takes advantage of this to call Robin Hood to him. 

Something cold washes over him, and he loses his grip on his persona. When he goes to call him again he comes up empty, and he swears, heart threatening to beat out of his chest. It’s a status effect he’s dealt with before, the inability to call Robin Hood, and it always leaves him feeling hollowed out and vulnerable. He reaches for his knife, instead, but as he grabs it something hard hits him in the wrist and he yells out in pain, dropping the knife as pain radiates up his arm, and before he can bend down to get it he is grabbed again. 

“Son of a bitch,” a voice says, deep and deeply unamused. Goro hates when the shadows talk; he only really hears them when they beg for mercy or try to bribe him, but he hates how human they sound. The shadow holding him wrenches his arms back behind his back, and something unbearably cold wraps around them. 

“What is that,” he hisses, trying to sound more angry than panicked. The shadow lets him go, clearly satisfied that this time he won’t be able to get away, and when it moves in front of him Goro can see that it’s a Sui-Ki. 

“Ice,” it says gruffly. It reaches out and grabs Goro’s chin, holding up his head and looking him in the eye. “You’ve given us a lot of trouble,” it says. “Rampaging through here and killing everyone.”

“You’ll be next,” Goro says, more confidently than he feels. The Sui-Ki laughs, a horrible sound that scrapes at Goro’s ears like nails on a chalkboard. 

“Cute,” it says dismissively. “Sit tight, human. The others will be here soon.”

More panic spikes through Goro, and he swallows back bile. “Ganging up to kill me?” He tries to sound unimpressed, as if he’s not afraid at all. “Pathetic.”

The Sui-Ki smiles. It’s the worst thing Goro has ever seen, less of a smile than a gaping black hole in the middle of its face. It caresses Goro’s face, disturbingly gentle. 

“We aren’t going to kill you, human. Just teach you a lesson.”

Goro doesn’t want to know what that means. “Don’t be a coward,” he spits. “Free me and we can settle this one on one.”

The Sui-Ki just continues to stand there and look at him. “You are young, I think,” it says, reaching out to pinch Goro’s cheeks, the baby-fat he hasn’t quite dropped yet. “You need to be taught what happens when humans invade our space. Your power does not make you invincible. Only a tough lesson will hammer that lesson home.”

Goro doesn’t know what the fuck that means. The ice wrapped around his arms is horribly, uncomfortably cold, and it is starting to hurt quite a bit. He wonders what else they are planning to do to him. Whatever it is, he knows he can handle it. He’s been through a lot -- he’s certainly been beaten before. Whatever these shadows think they’re going to accomplish, Goro is going to make sure they’re disappointed. 

“Ah,” the Sui-Ki says. “They’re here.”

And Goro’s vision goes black. 

That pushes him over the edge. Even with his arms tied he tries to run, stumbling over his own feet, off balance with his arms tied and the heavy weight of the ice. He crashes to his knees and hisses in pain as laughter erupts around him. A heavy foot kicks him in the back and he sprawls forward, face colliding painfully with the ground. He tries to stand up again but the foot remains on his back, pushing him down. Panic is clawing its way up his throat. He tries to reach for Robin Hood again, but he feels only emptiness and a horrible, deep loneliness. 

He’s scared. 

“This is the one?” Another voice says. “He’s young to cause so much trouble.”

“Often the young ones are the ones who cause the most trouble,” the Sui-Ki says. Goro bites down on his lip and tries to will his tears away. 

“Am I supposed to be afraid of you?” He shouts out. “A whole group of shadows and you still had to tie me up? How embarrassing.”

“This one thinks it’s tough,” a voice says humorously. “I guess it doesn’t know what we’re planning to do with it, does it?”

“I’m not an  _ it,”  _ Goro says through gritted teeth. 

A different voice that he hasn’t heard yet speaks. It’s low and vibrates in Goro’s ears, a deep timbre that Goro can’t recognize. “I didn’t come here to poke fun,” it says seriously. “Give it to me.”

“Why do you get to go first?”

“Someone has to.”

“And why does that someone have to be you? Doesn’t seem fair.”

“What is the problem?” This is a fourth voice, and Goro realizes in horror that he has no idea how many shadows are actually there. “We’ll all get a turn.”

“It’ll be used up and loose after long,” a voice says. “I want to go first.”

“I should be the one to go first,” the Sui-Ki says. “I am the one who caught it.”

Silence follows this declaration, until eventually another shadow says, “Fine, that seems fair. But how do we decide who goes after?”

“Figure it out amongst yourselves,” the Sui-Ki says dismissively. “And shut up while you do it. I want to enjoy this.” Goro thrashes about on the ground uselessly, still pinned by the foot. 

“You’re going to regret this,” he says menacingly, even though he still isn’t sure what  _ this  _ is. A few chuckles sound from around the room. 

“I doubt that,” a voice says. “I’ve been looking forward to this.”

The foot removes itself from his back, but before he can make an attempt to move -- still impossible with the heavy ice trapping his arms, cold seeping in through his skin and seeming to freeze him from the inside -- hands grab a hold of his hips and shift him up so he is still face down, but now with his ass in the air. And then he feels something that could be a claw and could be a knife slicing through his uniform until his ass is exposed to the cool air, and Goro realizes all at once what, exactly, they are planning to do. 

He panics. He thrashes around like a fish out of water, kicking out with his legs as he tries to roll away. Heavy hands grab him and keep him still as more laughter echoes around him, and he can hear a shadow say, “I think it just figured out what we’re planning to do.”

“I’ll fucking kill you,” he says, hoping they can’t hear the terror in his voice. They just laugh at him again, and he opens his mouth to say something else, to hurl more useless threats at them, when something thick and unrelenting shoves itself inside his ass. 

He screams. It rips from his throat before he can stop it, and he jerks his hips, tries desperately to get away, but he has nowhere to go. Pain spikes through him and he flails his legs, but even when they make contact with the Sui-Ki he barely seems to notice. 

“That was just my finger, human,” the Sui-Ki says. “You should ration your screams.”

But Goro can’t. The pain is too much; it fills his senses, makes his head spin, and he can’t stop his screaming. The claw at the end of the Sui-Ki’s finger tears up his insides, and tears are streaming down Goro’s face, although he’s not sure when they started. The Sui-Ki adds another finger, stretching Goro to the absolute limit. He feels like he’s going to split apart. 

“Don’t break him, Sui-Ki,” another shadow says. “We all need a turn, remember.”

Goro sobs brokenly. There’s a part of him that is disgusted at himself, that wants him to shut up and take it in silence, to not give them the satisfaction of his tears or his pleading, but the bigger part of him is barely fifteen and a virgin and scared and in pain, and he sobs into the ground as the Sui-Ki scissors his fingers. Something long and wet slides into Goro’s hole, a tongue, probably, and Goro’s hips jerk as it fills him. He is almost thankful for it, because it provides some kind of lubrication for the Sui-Ki’s giant fingers. He’s completely forgotten about the ice encasing his arms, now, can barely feel that compared to the burning in his ass, and when the Sui-Ki pulls his fingers out Goro gasps in relief. 

“Lookit that,” one of the shadows says. “Already gaping.” It occurs to Goro that even though his vision is gone, they must still be able to see. The idea that they can see him like this, ass on display and tears streaming down his face, voice hoarse from screaming makes humiliation flood through him. He kicks out weakly again, but a hand wraps easily around his ankle and holds him still. 

“Still got some fight in it,” the Sui-Ki says, weirdly approvingly. 

“Not for long,” another one says, and Goro feels something very big, very hard, and very unrelenting pressing against his hole. 

“ _ No,”  _ he screams, adrenaline and panic flooding through him and giving him energy to fight again, thrashing around and desperately trying to get away from the cock trying to enter him. A hand tangles in his hair, claws digging painfully into his scalp. He can feel blood drip down his face, but he can barely feel the cuts on his scalp. All he can feel is the steady, incessant press of the Sui-Ki’s dick pushed up against his hole. “It’s not going to fit,” he says desperately. “Please, I’m  _ human,  _ it won’t fit, you’re going to break me, please it --” he cuts off with a broken sob as the head of the cock breaches him, pain shooting through him. His ass stretches far beyond its capability. Goro has the horrifying thought that he is going to die like this, split open on a shadow’s cock, torn apart and broken with no one to miss him. 

“It’s the Metaverse, kid,” a voice says. He thinks it’s whoever is still holding his hair. “We don’t follow the laws of your reality. We’ll make it fit.” 

The Sui-Ki’s cock keeps pushing inside of him. It never seems to end; tears and snot and drool are leaking down Goro’s face as claws bite into the skin of his ass, as more and more inches of cock disappear inside his body. Even when he thinks that there’s no way more of it will fit it does, pushing steadily into him, rearranging his insides, rewriting his own biology to better suit their purposes as a human cocksleeve. Goro hiccups, in more pain than he’s ever been in. And  _ still  _ the Sui-Ki keeps pushing inside of him. 

When the shadow’s hips are pushed up against Goro’s skin, when every inch of his horrible cock is shoved inside of Goro’s tight ass, the Sui-Ki growls posessively and reaches beneath Goro. He pushes a hand against Goro’s stomach, and in horror he realizes that the outline of the cock is fully visible, protruding from his stomach like some horrible hentai. The Sui-Ki pushes down on Goro’s stomach and he cries out in pain, but they’ve long stopped paying attention to him. He exists only as a hole to them, now. 

The Sui-Ki pulls out, but there is no time for relief. He slams back in, carving out Goro’s insides, forcing his cock where it isn’t supposed to be -- pulling out almost all the way this time, slamming in again, and again and again until Goro is nothing more than a limp doll being jerked back and forth on his cock. 

“How’s it feel?” A shadow asks. The Sui-Ki grunts. 

“Tight,” he says. “A perfect little hole.”

The hand in his hair jerks his head up, and even though Goro still can’t see he can tell from the voice that whichever of the shadows has him is kneeling right in front of him, face inches from Goro’s. 

“Does it feel good, little human?” It asks mockingly, as Goro continues to know nothing but pain. “Bet it makes you rethink coming down here all alone.”

“I think he likes it,” another voice says. “I think he likes being used like this. I think he’s nothing but a little cockslut. Isn’t that right?”

Images flash through his mind, of hiding in his closet, fingers pressed to his ears but still not blocking out the sound of men’s voices. They called his mother those names, too. Goro twitches helplessly; he wants to deny it. He swore no one would ever speak to him like that, not after what they did to his mother. He was going to make them all pay for what they did to her. 

Something presses against his lips, another cock. Goro tries to turn his head, keeps his lips closed tight, but the cock shoves its way into his mouth anyway. He gags as it forces its way down his throat, trying desperately to suck in air. 

“He definitely likes it,” a shadow says. “Just another human whore.”

He can’t deny it. He can barely breathe. He can feel the cock bulging out his throat, and he feels a hand wrap around his neck as the shadow continues to fuck his face. 

“Fuck,” the shadow in his mouth says. “We should do this more often.”

“Feel free to come back, little human. We would love to see you again.”

Laughter follows this, and he feels his cheeks burn. He doesn’t know how he can still find it in himself to be humiliated, but each word feels like a whip against him. 

The Sui-Ki’s thrusts are getting more erratic and harsher. Goro is going to have bruises on his hips and ass, assuming he lives through this. He can’t say or do anything as he’s jostled back and forth between the dick in his ass and the one down his throat, can barely  _ breathe,  _ and when the Sui-Ki groans and says, “Gonna fill you up,” he can’t even protest. 

The Sui-Ki comes, and he comes, and he comes. It shoots inside of Goro, weirdly cold, filling him up beyond what should be possible, and when the shadow pulls his softening cock out of Goro’s ass Goro thinks to himself,  _ if there’s any kind of god out there -- please just let them kill me. _

They don’t. There’s a slap to his ass and he yells around the cock still plugging up his throat. He thinks he’s going to pass out from lack of oxygen -- a gift, at this point -- but the cock is dragged roughly out of his mouth and he takes heaving, gasping breaths as air fills his lungs again. 

“Take his ass,” the Sui-Ki says. “I need my cock cleaned.”

Goro hopes he’s misunderstood, but when the Sui-Ki’s soft cock shoves its way into his mouth, coated in cum and the taste of Goro’s own ass, he knows he hasn’t. Whoever had been previously fucking his throat walks back around him, but this time they pull him to his feet. Goro isn’t going to be able to stand on his shaking legs, and they buckle beneath him, but the shadow grabs him by the hips and shoves him onto his cock, holding him up completely as the Sui-Ki adjusts to Goro’s new height. Even soft the cock is bigger than anything human, and it slides down Goro’s throat easily. “Use your tongue,” the Sui-Ki demands, and Goro can do nothing but comply, messily licking at the cock in his mouth, nose wrinkling up at the smell and the taste. The cock in his ass is smaller than the Sui-Ki’s, a small comfort, and Goro hopes that maybe the Sui-Ki had been the biggest. 

He gets passed around. He’s not sure if more shadows have shown up, or if the same group just keeps using him over and over. His hope about the Sui-Ki is wrong, he finds out, when a cock that is even bigger slips inside of him, but his throat is too wrecked to scream. His ass gets filled with more loads of cum, but the shadows start to come on other parts of him, too, shooting down his throat and forcing him to swallow it, or covering his face. After he’s not even sure how many rounds his right eye can’t even open under the globs of cum staining his face, and he’s had so many loads blown into his ass and down his throat that his stomach is starting to bulge. He keeps thinking that the pain can’t get any worse, but it does, as more cocks shove inside of him, as he gets filled with more and more cum. They make him clean them off each time, shoving their dirty cocks into his mouth and making him suck and lick. He’s long run out of tears. 

But he’s surviving. If he can just make it through this -- if he can live through this, if they let him go, he can get out of here, and the next time he comes back he’ll be stronger and smarter and he will make them pay. 

“Turn him over,” a shadow says, and the cock in his ass pulls out and flips him onto his back, onto his still frozen arms. What with everyone else he had forgotten about the ice encasing them. He wonders vaguely if he’s going to have frostbite on top of everything else. 

The cock shoves back inside his ass, and someone tips his head back so they can straddle his face. Hands caress almost lovingly over the bulges in his throat and stomach but then, to his complete horror, they make their way to his own limp dick. 

“It’s probably not fair that we get to have so much fun without making him come,” a shadow says, running a long, sharp nail over the head of Goro’s cock and then down to circle teasingly at his balls. “I want to make him come. I want to force him to feel good.”

And that, it seems, is the final straw. This violation is bad enough, but Goro has retreated to a part of his mind and takes comfort in his continued reluctance, in the fact that no matter what they do to him, they can’t make him like it. The thought of them taking that from him, of taking  _ everything  _ from him, of forcing pleasure onto him -- he won’t, he won’t, he won’t. He jerks, rage and adrenaline giving him another surge of energy as his legs flail out. He wants to bite the cock shoving it’s way down his throat but his mouth is so stretched that he can’t, so he just flails around, kicking at anything he can find. 

“I don’t think he likes that idea,” a shadow remarks casually. The shadow currently fucking his ass laughs and shifts Goro’s hips up so he can get impossibly deeper. 

“That makes it more fun. I want to make him come on my cock. I want him to beg.”

_ No.  _ It’s the only coherent thought he has, but it pounds through his veins.  _ No. No.  _ He’ll never beg. He is going to be better than this. He is going to become powerful and tear men down. He is going to make his father kneel at his feet and beg for forgiveness that Goro is incapable of giving. He is not going to be powerless, never again. He reaches inside himself, desperate, hoping to find Robin Hood, to find  _ something.  _ Something to make them pay. Something to prove that he will never be powerless again. 

_ Are you finally ready for me?  _

The voice in his head isn’t him, and it isn’t Robin Hood, but Goro reaches for it anyway. 

_ You’ve finally learned that sometimes justice isn’t enough. Sometimes the only course of action is vengeance. Are you ready? _

**_Yes._ **

Power bursts from him; the shadows go sprawling, and Goro can see again, but all he can see is red, and he yells in a voice hoarse from pain -- 

_ “LOKI!” _

* * *

He makes the shadows insane, and he sits back, using up the small amount of healing items that he had left on himself as he watches them tear each other apart. He can feel Robin Hood again, but he pays no attention to him. He wasn’t there when Goro needed him. Maybe he isn’t who Goro needs, after all. 

He fiddles with the straps of his new outfit. It will take some time to get used to, and he’s not sure why he has so many buckles, but his old outfit had been torn to shreds by the shadows who had violated him, and he feels better like this, long claw like gloves and a spiky helmet designed to keep people at length. Pain is still radiating through his body, but the anger and vengeance is stronger. 

The Sui-Ki is the last one standing. Goro looks at him and smiles. 

“Loki,” he says, and he doesn’t need to say anything else. Loki rises from him and tears the Sui-Ki to shreds. Goro closes his eyes and listens to him scream. 

As he leaves the subway he can feel his body start to stitch back together, his injuries becoming more human. Anger simmers inside of him, sits in his chest and spreads through him like poison, but he welcomes it like a shield, like protection. Loki is with him still. Goro doesn’t need to be afraid anymore. 

He limps home. With this power, he’ll be able to contact Shido soon. He’ll be able to make him pay. Maybe he was foolish to ever expect justice, but now he wants something better. 

_ Vengeance,  _ Loki whispers inside of him. Goro grins up at the moon, baring his teeth. 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @jupiter_writes


End file.
